My fool in a top gun uniform
by GoonieGirl
Summary: We were always best friends. He bailed me out of jail for borrowing and speeding on his motorcycle, I helped him out with girls and led him home when he had a little to many drinks. We laughed together, and went to top gun together.Maverick/oc
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey I'm Gooniegirl and I love Top Gun and a ton of other movies as well! So please head over to profile if you like this story because you will probably find that I have more stories you'll like. This wonderful story will follow through the movie and after. So please like it and be nice cause this is my first fanfic for this section!

Disclaimer: Believe me I don't own anything except my oc. I believe every section should at least have one oc and so you got Abby.

"Pick up. Pick up! This is my one phone call Adam you got to pick up!" I screamed into the phone.

The guards began to look at me strangely which I took as a bad sign. I smiled back at them through the glass window and gave them a big wave.

They waved at me halfheartedly, still a little suspicious. I mean I would be too if I saw a woman punching the wall of the phone booth and screaming insults and cuss words into the phone.

"What the Heck, Abs it's five in the morning!" Maverick's familiar voice called over the phone line.

"God, I love you Adam!" I sighed leaning against the phone booth giving another wave to the security guards.

"I know, but you don't have to call me at five in the morning to tell me. So what's up?" Maverick grumbled.

I could picture him blinking at the sun coming through his window and then looking at his clock beside his bed knowing that the time on there would be very different by the time he was finished talking to me.

"You wanna know what's up? I'll tell you what's up! I'm at the police station! THE POLICE STATION! The one where they lock up people up for all eternity! The one with the hard benches covered in flies!" I screamed.

"Stop being so dramatic Abs." Maverick replied.

"I'm not being dramatic! I am just a very expressive person who will let you know EXACTLY what I am feeling at any given moment with as much detail as possible!" I screamed causing the security guards to jump.

"Don't I know it" Maverick laughed.

"Yeah, laugh it up buster cause when you use your one call to call me at five in the morning I won't answer!" I yelled.

"Okay, Abby just calm down. What'd ya do?" Maverick said in a soothing voice.

"Your gonna laugh" I pouted.

"Probably, but I'm not moving out of this bed and putting on clothes just cause you ran a red light" Adam replied.

"You sleep naked! That's sick Mav!" I cried accidentally hitting my hand into the wall of the phone booth.

The noise was deafening causing the lady at the front desk outside of the glass to jump. She glared at me menacingly. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"You just stuck your tongue out at someone didn't you?" Maverick sighed into the phone. Okay so Maverick knew me a little too well.

"Maybe…" I admitted.

"Hurry up and spill your guts cause your costing me a hundred dollar phone bill and believe me if I wanted to spend a hundred dollar phone bill it wouldn't be talking to you" Maverick replied.

"Well it's beat up on Abby day isn't it?" I muttered.

"Okay so I was speeding like really speeding down the road on your motorcycle…" I started.

"What? You made my motorcycle an accomplice!" Maverick yelled interrupting me.

"Hey do you wanna hear what happened or not?" I cried.

"Okay, so this cop comes out of no where and I mean no where. I hear the sirens and what do I do?…"

"You pull over and confess that you took my motorcycle without my permission" Maverick answered.

"As if Mav. I thought you knew me! So I panic and speed up. Then this man's voice comes over the bull horn and he's all like 'Pull the motorcycle over!' Well I figured that if I listened to them when they pulled out the blow horn maybe I'd get off easy."

Maverick snorted interrupting me. "You just thought that maybe you'd be able to flirt your way out of a ticket"

"This is not funny Mav!" I cried.

"Continue, Abs" Adam said giving me the okay to continue.

"So I pull over and the cop is all like 'Miss do you know how fast you were going?' And I'm like 'No but I'm sure you'll tell me.' And then he starts to ask for my license and registration. And I'm like 'Well this really isn't my motorcycle it's my best friend's but he said I could borrow it.'

"Lie 1" Maverick said bluntly.

"Anyway he didn't take that well and he thought I was a car thief and hopped up on drugs."

"Were you?"

"You know I don't drink!"

"Anyway he had me walk a straight line which I did perfectly. Then he was like 'Okay but we still need to bring you down to make sure your not a car thief and that you did indeed borrow this car. Plus your gonna have a hundred dollar fine.' I told him he didn't have to do that cause I wasn't one."

"Lie 2" Maverick said bluntly.

"Come on Mav if my six future husbands find out about this I'm history!"

"Your actually thinking about my brothers that you have no chance with right now?" Maverick laughed.

"I do to have a chance! William winked at me yesterday!" I pointed out.

"He had hot sauce in his eye because you shook the hot sauce bottle at him"

"You know what I'm about to be thrown in jail with rapists and murders I don't want to argue about hot sauce!"

"Okay, Okay I'll get there as soon as I find my pants"

"Great, just great" I muttered.

"What you want me to come with nothing on? Cause that's what you'd get if I left right now"

"True, I don't think they'd let me go home with an extremely hot naked guy" I agreed.

"You are really sucking up to me right now aren't you?"

"Duh, everyone knows you can't leave a girl who just called you hot at the police station all by herself"

"True, I'll see you in five minutes"

"But you live 30 minutes away"

"Believe me I'll be there in five minutes"

"Awwww! I can't believe your actually going to speed for me!"

"Like you said I can't leave a girl that just called me hot at the police station all by herself"

"I love you"

"I know"

End Note: Please tell me what you think and review! I promise it will get better and please no flames! Oh and by the way I have never been to the police station and have a very clean record so if I got something wrong about anything Abby said I am sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I know no one has reviewed this story yet but I'm not an author that won't update till I have reviews like some authors are. I really would like to hear what you have to say about my story so I figured the only way to get you more into the story is by writing another chapter. This took me a while to get since recovering from writer's block is no small feat so please tell me what you think!

"Slow down Mav! Mav are you listening to me? I know I shouldn't have taken your bike, but you don't have to kill me over it!" I shrilled over the roar of the motorcycle engine.

I held onto him for dear life as we sped over a bumpy bridge, narrowly missing the stop sign that Maverick ignored.

"Adam this is Suicide!" I tried again knowing it probably wouldn't have any more of an effect than my other protests did.

"Yeah well that sounds pretty good to what's gonna happen when they find out were not on the base at role call"

"Jeez, Adam I got a fine and almost got locked up with pedophiles I think I got my punishment. A suicide murder isn't something I want to experience anytime soon" I replied.

"Yeah, well Stinger's gonna murder us one way or another" Maverick muttered as he slowed the motorcycle to the proper speed limit.

He had a point though I didn't want it admit it. Stinger would be glad to bury us in a ditch somewhere and forget he ever even heard the names Abigail and Maverick. Though that'd be kind of hard to do considering I'm his daughter.

He could get away with yelling at me, calling me names, giving me extra work to do, but even he knew it would be looked down upon if my body mysteriously disappeared from the base along with Maverick's.

Plus he would be giving himself more work to do in finding pilots to replace us. Believe me my dad hated doing extra work, which was why he loved saddling me with as much of it as possible.

IN A PLANE AFTER HAVING A LONG CHAT WITH DAD

"Faucet, This is Ghostrider Sector zero nine zero for bogey" Ghostrider's voice rang out over the handheld radio as Cougar and me soared above the thick layer of clouds shielding our view of enemy planes.

"Who's up there?" I heard my father's voice ask in background.

I smirked knowing that he wasn't going to be happy finding out his daughter he had just yelled at for sneaking off base was up in the air the same day. The base rules were if you sneaked off you weren't in the air till days or even weeks later.

It all depended on the mood my father was in. Our base punishment was no flying until further notice, but everyone knew if Mav and me weren't in the air consequences would be sure to ensue.

There weren't any better pilots than us though we could never have done it without our partners. Maverick had Goose and I had Cougar though a lot of the time it seemed like we were all one big team.

"Faucet and Cougar and Maverick and Goose" I heard Ghostrider pronounce dryly.

"Great, just great" I heard him mutter in the background making me smirk all the more.

"You see him Cougar?" I asked into the hand held radio as we sped above the cloud surface.

I took that opportunity to watch the clouds just a few feet below us. The clouds had never ceased to amaze me.

"Not yet, but I'm sure he'll start to engage us soon" Cougar replied as he watched his radar opposite me.

"Talk to me Goose" I heard Maverick order playfully into the hand held radio.

"Roger I got him, 20 left 2900 miles, 920 knots closure" Goose replied opposite Maverick just below us.

"Faucet, you hear that?" Mav asked knowing full well I could. He just liked to act macho and arrogant in the air.

"Roger Maverick" I replied as I ordered Cougar to set our destination closer to the bugger we needed to engage.

"Cougar, you got him?" Goose asked knowing that our plane wasn't the best in finding radar contact.

"Roger I got radar contact" Cougar replied dryly.

"I'll get an visual ID then Faucet you hook him" Maverick joked as they swooped out to better see who we were dealing with.

"Roger and I'll clean him and fry him" Goose crowed enthusiastically.

"Faucet this is Ghostrider sector 90903 I got an inbound bogey heading 2020 at 10 miles 900 knots closure" Ghostrider's voice called loud and clear.

"Roger Ghostrider" I replied as I ordered Cougar to span out to get a view of the bogey.

"Goose you see an trailer?" I asked as I furrowed my brow in confusion. Bogeys don't usually travel alone and It was very unusual that the one we were tailing was.

"Negative Faucet, looks like he's an single" Goose replied understanding my concern.

"Cougar, I'm gonna go head to head with him" Maverick called over the hand held radio.

"Take it easy Maverick I don't like this crap. Were gonna break high and right, see if he's alone" Cougar replied making me smile. Cougar had a small fear of being left alone and often forgot I was with him sometimes. Though it never affected his flying ability.

"We got a thousand knots closure Mav, he's coming right at us" Goose cautioned watching the radar.

"Okay buddy what's on your mind" Maverick muttered to himself. Suddenly I heard a rush of wind beneath us that took my breath away.

"Oh shoot there's 2 of them!" Maverick's panicked voice penetrated my thoughts.

"Mg28's none of them has been this close before" Goose agreed with the same concern in his voice as Maverick's.

"What the heck are they doing there?" I cried as I scanned the sky for any trace of them.

"What's their position?" I heard my father's voice ask Ghostrider just as concerned as we were.

"250 miles out sir" Ghostrider replied diligently answering his superior officer.

"250 miles, get them out of there!" my father's panicked voice rang out.

"You got mg1, I'm going after mg 2" Maverick said hoarsely.

"Roger" I replied as I continued to scan the clouds.

"Crap! There he is, right above us" Cougar's panic stricken voice yelled causing my hands to shake. I wasn't used to hearing Cougar freak.

"I lost him in the sun! Crap what's he's doing!" Cougar yelled this time the panic in his voice was even more provident.

"You got him Faucet?" Goose asked concerned.

"He's coming around! He's coming around on our tail!" Cougar cried really freaking out now.

"God damn it! This bogey's all over us!" I cried as I was able to get a shaky visual.

"He's mp500. Go get him Mav" Goose ordered.

I

"I'm going for missile lock, see if we can scare this guy out of here" maverick replied.

"I got him locked!" Maverick cried but a second later. I sighed with relief knowing that we had one Bogey down.

"We got him Faucet! He's bugging out and going home!" Maverick crowed as they soared a miles away from us.

"Faucet, this is Goose. Mg2 is heading home" Goose confirmed what Maverick said.

"Cougar he's got missile lock on us! Get away from this guy!" I cried as I heard an incessant beeping noise signaling a pilot's worst fear.

"I can't take this crap! He's engaging me! Mustang this is Cougar, 1274! He's got missile lock on me do I have permission to fire?" Cougar yelled franticly into the hand held radio.

"Do not fire until fired upon!" my father's voice rang out clearly upset by this whole ordeal.

"But then it may be too late sir" I objected knowing we didn't have much hope if we were fired upon.

"The mg's in perfect firing position the mg's right on Faucet's tail" I heard Goose exclaim above us.

"No way Goose, he'd have fired by now he's just trying to piss us off" Maverick's hoarse assurance wasn't enough to satisfy me.

"Maverick get down here and get him off us!" I cried becoming desperate. This was not how I wanted to go out.

"Easy, Abs. Break hard right and engage. I'm on my way" Maverick said discarding my call name.

"If we can't shoot this guy then we can at least have a little fun with him" I heard Maverick laugh. I watched as they soared into an inverted v just above our enemy bogey.

"Is this your idea of fun Mav?" I heard Goose ask knowing full well that he was getting sick from being upside down.

I watched above us as Maverick smirked giving the enemy bogey the middle finger.

"Greetings!" Maverick laughed.

"Watch the birdie!" goose instructed as he snapped a photo of the surprised looks of the enemy.

"Gee, I crack myself up!" Maverick continued to laugh as they flew out of the inverted v.

"This is a great shot Mav! I should be a photographer" Goose crowed.

"Cougar your tail is clear, big one's bugged out" Maverick assured us. I furrowed my brow as I checked behind me at Cougar. He was breathing heavily and sweating profusely.

"Cougar, you okay man?" I asked concerned.

"Cougar this is Maverick. We had enough fun for one day don't you think? I'm getting a little low on fuel so were heading home" Maverick told Cougar as they pulled up beside us.

I still watched Cougar suspiciously. Something was definitely up.

"I'll see you on deck Babe" Maverick waved to me smirking playfully.

I waved back pasting a fake smile on face. I knew I was definitely going to have some trouble landing the plane if Cougar didn't start responding.

"Cougar were running a little low on gas, we gotta get out of here!" I tried tapping the gas gauge for empathsis.

"Cougar I am not going with you to the air force ball this year if we don't land this plane!" I yelled hoping that would get his attention.

His wife was always extra busy at work that day so he always asked me to go with him as friends.

MAVERICK'S POV

"Maverick your at 3 quarters of a mile call the ball" Ghostrider's voice called over the intercom.

"Roger Maverick has the ball" I replied bleakly.

I knew something was wrong but I couldn't put my finger on it. _I waved to Abby and everything was fine _I thought racking my brain for what it was.

"You okay Mav? You seem edgy" Goose asked concerned.

"Yeah, just something seems fishy about Abby" I replied thinking hard on what it could be.

"Cougar, it's time to land this thing!" I heard Abby cry over the hand held radio.

That's when it hit me. Abby's smile was fake when we parted. Abby never has a fake smile unless she knows she's not gonna see me for a while.

"Crap!" I muttered. "Abby was saying goodbye for good" I whispered.

"What are you talking about Mav?" Goose asked confused.

"When I alerted Cougar we were going to split he didn't respond!"

"Come on Mav, you know Abs can handle Cougar just fine. hat are you doing Mav? We got no fuel for this!" Goose protested as we pulled away from the base.

"It takes two to fly a plane, Abby wasn't prepared for this" I replied determined to get her and Cougar back on the base as soon as possible.

"Tell him to land that plane! That's an order!" Striker's voice yelled from the background noise of the base getting picked up by my hand held radio.

"This is Ghostrider, you are instructed to land! Land immediately" Ghostrider's voice followed Striker's. I ignored him as we sailed right up beside Abby and Cougar.

ABBY'S POV

"Any of you guys seen an aircraft carrier around here?" a familiar voice joked over the hand held radio. My brow furrowed as I looked out the window at Maverick and Goose pulled up beside us.

"Boy am I glad to see you!" I sighed in relief.

"What's the problem Faucet?" Goose asked concerned.

"That mg really screwed him up, it's not like him to not respond"

"I know what you mean, let me have a go at it" Maverick agreed.

"Your okay Cougar, just stay on my wing, I'll take you the whole way in. Just stay with me" Maverick ordered Cougar. I don't know what happened but Cougar began to respond. Not with words, but he began to ease the plane back towards the surface.

"Easy Cougar, just a walk in the park buddy" Maverick reminded him as we steeped a little lower, the base now in our view.

"A little low, buddy. You're a little lower. Pull up buddy, come on pull up" Maverick instructed him trying not to make him panic any more than Cougar always was.

"Go up Cougar, that's it. Almost there" Maverick continued as Cougar pulled up slightly.

"This is ghostrider your at 3 quarters of a mile heading home"

"Were too low Cougar!" I cried as the plane alarms started going crazy.

"Your too low Buddy!" Maverick cried getting hysterical.

"Pull up! Pull up!" I screamed as I squeezed my eyes shut. The next thing I knew the familiar sound of the plane connecting with the base filled my ears.

I sighed as I leaned back into the seat with relief. Almost immediately my window was lifted and Maverick was hugging me like he was never gonna let me go.

Maverick pulled away smirking playfully.

"Don't you ever do that to me again" he laughed.

"Believe me it's not in my plans" I agreed as we were greeted by our shipmates.

End note: I know it was extremely long please forgive me and don't forget to review!


End file.
